fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Cosmo
Anti-Cosmo is the Anti-Fairy counterpart of Cosmo. Anti-Cosmo has the opposite personality of Cosmo and is an evil genius. Character As all Anti-Fairies are to their Fairy counter-parts, Anti-Cosmo is the complete opposite of Cosmo. While Cosmo is kind, caring, and amazingly dumb, but Anti-Cosmo is cruel, evil, possesses a genius-level intellect, and is a brilliant criminal mastermind. Also, apparently he is the ringleader of the Anti-Fairies, and after he is permanently freed from Jorgen Von Strangle's captivity, he and his race move to Anti-Fairy World where he rules over them from his castle. Like all Anti-Fairies, Anti-Cosmo's primary goal is causing bad luck among humans. Description ]] Anti-Cosmo has a blue and black color scheme, a blue bowler hat in place of a crown, and bat wings, like all Anti-Fairies. He wears a monocle over his right eye which he cannot see without, and wears a derby and a kind of coat or suit and, unlike Cosmo, Anti-Cosmo speaks intelligently with a cultured British accent. He is married to Anti-Wanda. Anti-Cosmo's castle is most likely not open to anyone except the Pixies, as seen in "Fairly Odd Baby". Since Cosmo used to be the last Fairy baby ever born, Anti-Cosmo may have been the last Anti-Fairy baby ever born until Anti-Wanda gave birth to Foop. Background On Friday the 13th, the Anti-Fairies got loose and started wreaking havoc on Timmy Turner's trip to Adrenalland by causing bad luck all over the place. The Anti-Fairies were originally invisible, and could only be seen with a device that, when Timmy put on, he saw and met Anti-Cosmo. Being Cosmo's opposite, Anti-Cosmo was extremely intelligent and was respected as their leader. In his next appearance, Cosmo's Fagiggly Gland goes bad and he needs a replacement, and the only match is Anti-Cosmo, who escapes from captivity shortly after the transplant. Post-Captivity After he and the bulk of his race escaped from Fairy World's jail, most of the Anti-Fairies took up residence in Anti-Fairy World to plot their next move against Fairy World and Earth. After the first fairy baby in eons was born to Cosmo and Wanda, Anti-Cosmo plotted with the Pixies in an attempt to steal the young baby Poof before his magic could be controlled by the Fairies. They did not succeed, but not long afterward, Anti-Wanda gave birth to Poof's Anti-Fairy equivalent, Foop, who is even more evil and untrustworthy than Anti-Cosmo. Foop betrays his race and turns Anti-Fairy World into a cute and cuddly place, much to its resident's horror. Despite this, after Foop was captured and held in Abracatraz, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda paid him a visit, hoping to slip him some tools to escape. Although Foop eventually did manage to escape, it was by his own devices and not with the help of his parents. Trivia *Anti-Cosmo calls Cosmo an "ignorant boob" many times in "The Gland Plan". *Anti-Cosmo has appeared in "That Old Black Magic", "The Gland Plan", "Fairly Oddlympics", "Fairly Oddbaby", "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2", and "Anti-Poof" "Balance of flour" *Although Anti-Cosmo is the opposite of Cosmo he still loves his wife, Anti-Wanda, and son, Foop. *In "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2", Anti-Cosmo's canine teeth are jagged ones.And in Balance Of Flour his canine teeth look like foops teeth. *Anti-Cosmo occasionally calls other characters "Clarice". This is a reference to the Hannibal Lecter movies. *Anti-Cosmo is one of the main antagonists in the Gameboy Advance edition of Breakin' Da Rules. *Apparently Anti-cosmo is a sore loser as seen in Balance Of Flour. *Anti-Cosmo is almost similar to Wanda, but opposite to Cosmo. Quotes *'Cosmo': Wait, when it giggles, good things happen. :Head Pixie: When it burps, lightning happens. :Wanda: When it cries, bad things happen. :Anti-Cosmo: And when it breaks wind? :Jorgen: THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT COULD HAPPEN! *'Anti-Cosmo': You're our hero!! Our big, STUPID hero! *'Anti-Cosmo': Hello, future evil godchild. Look! I've already picked you out some evil shorts for when we go to ball games, go fishing and TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE!! *'Anti-Cosmo': *''sobbing* And if you were my godchild, I'd let you wear long pants.'' *'Cosmo': If I don't make it, stay away from my wife!! :Anti-Cosmo: If I DO make it, take mine!! *'Anti-Cosmo': Oh, Anti-Wanda, how I do love you, but you are such a complete twit! :Wanda: I feel your pain. *'Anti-Cosmo': You're going to have an anti baby! :Anti-Wanda: I'm so happy! I could explode! Opposites *Anti-Cosmo is the complete opposite of Cosmo in terms of intelligence. Whereas Cosmo is considered a lovable idiot, Anti-Cosmo is a diabolical criminal mastermind. *Like all Anti-Fairies, he has blue hair, shirt, and skin, black wand, wings, and is a villain. Appearances Episodes *That Old Black Magic *The Gland Plan *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2 *Fairly Odd Baby *The Fairly Oddlympics *Anti-Poof *Balance of Flour *Fairly Odd Movie *Timmy's Gradutation Video Games *The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules *The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown Screenshots File:573843090_m.jpg‎|Anti-Cosmo in prison AntiCosmoCowFG.jpg|Anti-Cosmo turned into a cow after his Fagiggly Gland fails. Category:Characters Category:Anti-fairies Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris Category:Magical